Embodiments of the invention described in this specification relate generally to beverage shrinkage monitoring, and more particularly, to beverage shrinkage reduction processes and devices and a beverage dispensing monitoring system that reduces loss and beverage shrinkage.
A perennial problem for bars, restaurants, and other businesses that provide beverages (also known as “liquid assets” in a business context) in the regular operation of a business is shrinkage, which is an industry term for losing revenue on liquid assets due to bad practices—either inadvertent or deliberate (hereinafter referred to as “shrinkage”, “bar shrinkage”, or “beverage shrinkage”). Conventional systems track portions served or beverage inventory. Some of the conventional systems are designed to preserve liquid assets. Most conventional systems only address a single element, such as portion control, inventory tracking, sales tracking, or recipe accuracy, none of which individually have been able to mitigate the problems inherent with beverage shrinkage. In particular, none of the conventional systems closely track employees in relation to liquid assets. Instead, the conventional systems have relied on the honest and accurate work of employees and/or the vigilant observation of management to minimize beverage shrinkage. Unfortunately, these hopeful solutions have not been able to effectively reduce careless or deliberate shrinkage.
Stemming beverage shrinkage is particularly important when it comes to theft because many liquid asset-oriented businesses (e.g., bars, clubs, concessions, etc.) are cash businesses. When revenue is derived mainly from cash receipts, shrinkage by theft is common. Theft, by definition, includes giving away free drinks without authorization, over pouring alcohol, and pocketing some of the cash or taking a bottle out of inventory without permission for personal use or sale. The problem continues because too many dishonest or careless employees have taken advantage of the ongoing problem of shrinkage to conceal careless or dishonest work practices.
Therefore, what is needed is a way to ensure that employees or others are not carelessly dispensing beverages or deliberately dispensing beverages without appropriate payment or when not authorized.